the_black_hole_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Drekon Federation
The Drekon Federation was going to be a Major Evil faction in The Black Hole RP before it got cancelled. History They first originated as a small group of people and slowly grew bigger to become their own nation. Over the course of becoming a group, they discovered Stonehenge, a control station that controls 8 Heavy Rail-gun Systems for AA Purposes. Since they needed to start a military, they converted Stonehenge into their Main Military HQ. Over the course of their growth, they encountered another unknown group. Because of disputes, they began a sort of "Hidden War" as it remained unknown by most of the people and other groups out there. Over the course of this war, they discovered more goodies: The Heavy Command Cruiser Aigaion and the "Mini-Aigaions". Because of this find, they were finally able to create their Fleet. They created More Advanced blueprints of the originals, destroying them in the process. Because of their advancing Technology and their finds, they Successfully destroyed that unknown group. After that, they started expanding and their goal is becoming one of the major leading Empires. Biology and Culture All people's skin is completely pale and they have mostly blood red eyes due to a genetic mutation from their environment. People with different colored eyes are considered special as only 4% of their population has this effect. At the age of three, all babies are genetically modified in a way to suppress certain emotions. Their military is also given genetic modification to surpress certain side effects of their drug weapons. They worship their gods Dakaron and Drekon. The God Drekon is considered the God that allowed the formation of their country, thus the Original people named the country off of the God. The leader of the Country is considered to be a Special one that can directly communicate to the two Gods. The most used colors in the country is Black and Red. Most of their Cars, Structures, and Military Vehicles follow a Slim, Dark, Future looking design and architecture. All their Military and Civilian Equipment is EMP Resistant. High ranking Officers/Soldiers are modified to have "Glowing Eyes". It's a symbol to recognize their Command. Infantry Weapons and Gear Assault/Combat Rifles: Their Rifles Mainly consist Standard issue Armour-Piercing Conventional Assault Rifles, They have some Energy Rifles but are less common than the standard issue. Their Different Bullet types include: Incendiary, Explosive, EMP, and "Split Ammo". Sniper/Marksman Rifles: Their standard issue Sniper Rifle Is a Combination Hybrid of Rail-gun Plasma and Rail-gun Bullets/Shells. They Advanced Targeting Systems to Detect an Enemy in Camouflage or Cloak making Drekon Snipers one of the most deadly units on the battlefield. In Prototype Condition, they are currently developing Homing Bullets to home in on the target after firing to avoid a miss. Another kind of Sniper is their Anti-Vehicle/Aircraft Eliminator. It fires a Heavy Armour-Piercing Explosive Incendiary Tracer Round at a Vehicle or Aircraft, Usually eliminating in a single shot. Luckily however, they are quite rare. They also have for veteran troops, A specialized Marksman Rifle. Interestingly enough, this Rifle has the option of 7-Round burst or single-fire. It's accuracy among Non-Sniper Rifles is unmatched. It is also more powerful and Customizable than the Standard Issue Assault Rifle. SMGs and Pistols Although, not usually used by most Infantry Units. Soldiers have the option to pick rapid-fire SMGs, which offer an extreme advantage in close range combat. Their Pistols are Surprisingly mostly Energy-Based. They are Extremely accurate and Surprisingly Powerful. Used by all High Ranks and a Standard Issue among Infantry. The Pistols, if in the right place at the right time, can save a soldiers life. Shotguns, LMGs, Heavy Weapons Shotguns are rarely used by Drekon Soldiers, but they have the option of choosing Heavy Fully Automatic Shotguns, usually using HE Rounds. Usually one LMG is given to a squad, capable of holding Large 1000 Round Drum Mags and a variety on Ammunition, These soldiers are usually given heavy Armour to compensate with the inaccuracy of this Gun. To Juggernaut Troops, 40mm HE Miniguns are available. The Firepower this gun delivers in nearly unmatched. Launchers, Explosives, and Grenades Their Heavy Explosive Weaponry usually includes and Standard Issue Lock-On Rocket Launcher where usually one is given to each squad. They also have a Special EMP Electronic Frying lock-on Launcher usually used when trying to take down a target without damaging any Important Cargo or when trying to avoid collateral damage. Their Grenades include: Fletchet, Cluster, High Explosive, Frag, EMP, Flash, Smoke, Concussion, Air-Fuel, Gravity, Smart, Ion-Smoke, EMP+, and Incendiary. The Drekon Federation also makes use of Mute Charges, Breaching Charges, C4, and Thermite. Combat Armour Drekon Armour is known to be quite resistant. Standard issue is able to protect against Non-Armour Piercing Bullets and Special Environmental Tech protects them from The Coldest and Hottest of temperatures. They are also Equipped with built-in Grappling Hooks. Their Combat Space Suits are also bullet resistant and Heat-Cold Resistant. They have 5-Hour Oxygen Packs and built in Grappling Hooks and Air Propulsion. Their Suits are known to Make Strange Alien-Like Mechanical Noises. Their Camouflage Scheme is Black with Red Lines. In their visor, they have a single Red Dot. Elite Guard also have a Red Cape. While Heavy Troops have a single "Spotlight" in their visor that if they detect a target, the Spotlight will get Smaller and Blood Red as It Focuses on you. Heavy/Juggernaut Armour protects against much more than regular Armour. While Stalker Armour Introduces Very Advanced Stealth Tech. Melee Weapons Drekon use a variety Melee weapons in Combat, Mostly Including Sharp, Heavy and Electrifying Maces, Knifes, Hatchets and Swords. Stalkers also use Very Powerful Wrist-blades that can be Equipped with a variety of Elemental and Energy attachments such as Fire, Plasma, Electric, Ect. Vehicles, Mechanical Exoskeletons, Walkers, and Heavy Weaponry Their Vehicles Include a Variety of APCs, IFVs, MBTs, Heavy MBTs, and TDs. Most Vehicles Have Active Protection Equipment and are at least Decently Armored. They also have many kinds of combat Aircraft, with only 3 being Space Capable. Their weaponry Include many Kinds of Energy, Ion, Plasma, Missiles, Arc-light Railguns, Heavy Caliber Machine Guns and Cannons. Special Unique Aircraft Weapons include The Pod, A Special Kind of Missile Pod that heads towards the Target and Continues firing Missiles at the same time. The Spliter, Which Fires Metal Cutting Spinning Blades. And the Corrosive, which Disintegrates Matter in a certain radius. Drekon also employs a large variety of Mechanical Exoskeletons(Mechs). While most feature Heavy Armour and weaponry, this is not always the case. Many Mechs are Fast and are Equipped with very powerful swords. They have a few Automated Bipedal Walkers, which are in a way less effective than Mechs, however, they can still use much heavier weaponry. Much more rare and Powerful, Drekon also Uses Very Heavy and Large Mechanical Walkers. They are Usually Tall, with 4 to 6 legs and can piloted or automated. They can carry the heaviest of weaponry and have the most Armour and abilities. Prototypes/Projects The Drekon Empire consists of many different prototypes some of which are listed below. Hijacking Hijacking refers to a method where a live user undergoes a mental "hijack". A process which removes unneeded pieces is done first to allow a "hijack" chip to be placed in the victims celebrial cortex. The chip itself controls the being through Change of Memory, Change of Emotion, Change of what they See, Hear, Feel, Taste, Smell, Ect. The method usually is painful and brutal and involves the infamous "Funhouse". Drugs/Poisons Types: RG1: Slowly, the victim will lose their memories. After losing most of their memories they are unable to function correctly losing their movement and senses. Finally the victim starts to get Organ failure until they eventually die. UG1: Using certain drugs and minor hijacking this drug will essentially make you only focus on one thing: food. This "food" is of any sort, including cannibalism basically making you a Zombie. KG1: Drug which is used in either Genetic Modification or as an immediate use drug. By using it as an immediate use drug it allows the user increased strength and violence. Although effective the drug makes the user highly exhausted for a day. This drug has severe side effects but due to Drekon genetic modification, Drekon is resistant to these effects. Hallucinogen-V: As the name states, the victims will encounter severe mental trauma and hallucinations. The drug stimulates and irritates Neurons causing constant pain and annoyance. Due to this stimulation victims feel pain X15 their original pain level. Besides these also make them extremely violent as well. The drug lasts for 5 months and is used as a chemical weapon to disrupt frontlines. AG1: An immediate use drug that fully regenerates all injuries in a matter of seconds. Genetics Drekon Researches a lot on Genetics, Mostly to make their troops stronger and more dangerous. One Important Genetical Modification is the "Stalker" Project. This Project genetically Modifies a Soldier to Complexly Deform them, Give them Flexability, and Better Stealth. Stalkers are Usually Out Stretched, Deformed in a Spider like form, and have a disfigured Face for Fear Tactics and as an extra weapon. Another Project is Project Guardian. This is basically a Superhuman Project. It'll give them, Enhanced Speed, Strength, Mental and Psionic Abilities. They also create dangerous Biologically mutated Creatures. One of them is the Skin-walker Project. Once Released, they use their outstretched Body and Claws to Stealthily take out a target, once target is taken out, their body is absorbed and the Skin-walker turns into that Person. The use them to take out their enemies one by one. Another Project is The Hunter Project, They are dangerous Deformed Stealth Hunters that once a pack is released, they take out the enemy lines quickly and without much effort. Robotics While Not Researched as much as Genetics, they have worked on multiple Robotic Projects. The Most Successful involves creating a Heavy Juggernaut Robotic Unit, A Prototype Heavy Drone Fighter Aircraft, and an Automated Transport APC used for Evacuation Soldiers and Civilians. Frankenstein Project This project involves replacing body parts with certain weapons and turning them into Half-Robot Half-Human monsters. It may also include different variations of Genetic modification to Mutate them and then replace the body parts. Subjects must be awake for transformation to be successful. Artificial intellegences Drekon is currently working on a "Super Computer" Like Project. It'll be once done, a sentient AI that works for Drekon and is capable of Hacking, watching and listening through every Mic and Camera, inform soldiers on enemy locations, bullet trajectory, where to aim at that exact moment, and controlling all Robotic Units as it's army. Prototype Weapons, Gear, and Vehicles They currenly have 3 Prototype Heavy Launchers in testing and one completed. One that has 8 Barrels each loaded with an HE Rocket and another "Split" Rocket that when the rocket fires, it splits into 4 other Rockets. The final launcher prototype is a "Swarm Launcher" which fires 15 or so small missiles to overwhelm an infantry squad or armor. They are also working on a special Carbine Rifle to Replace the Standard Issue Assault Rifle. Will having more Ammo per Clip and Much better Accuracy, its also capable of being more Highly customized by the user and has a Higher Damage Output. All Assault Rifles are expected to be replaced once done. For Aircraft Purposes, they are working on the Ultimate Fighter to deal with a huge variety of enemy Aircraft. Will Have Extreme Maneuverability with Extreme Speed and Resistance. Capable of Using all Aircraft Weaponry. This Fighter should be capable to be converted to Attacker Role and to a Drone Aircraft. Will Replace all Fighters in Service once done. In Terms of Ground Vehicles, they are also working on a Super-Heavy Railgun Tank. The Tank will be equip-able with The Arc-light Railgun System. Has Heavy Armour and will be using the Prototype Kinetic Field Defense Barriers. Also Equipped with 2 Direct-Energy AA Defense turrets. They have a few "Next-Generation" Mechs in Research. They also have a Huge Command Walker in research. Dakaron Artifact Over the course of the construction of the "Funhouse", they found an artifact, that if used in a certain way, could give the user a Random Elemental Ability. Using this Artifact, they created a large machine with large rooms capable on containing up to 6 people. This Machine, once people are inside, extracts the Artifact's Power and gives whoever is in the rooms for a certain amount of time, Elemental Abilities. Using this they created Elemental Type Soldiers and gave the Powers to Elite Soldier. No side effects are known. Major Locations (More Info on Locations soon) Stonehenge Military HQ: Main Military HQ for all of Drekon. Most heavily Defended location. If this falls, Drekon Falls. Though Stonehenge originally is a crossover from the Ace Combat series, In the RP, The Drekon version is different. The City of Hacuri The City of Tenkon The Capitol City of Drekon The City of Takarev The City of Gekovski The "Bunker": The "Bunker" is a huge Underground Bunker for Research Purposes. It's the home to the Drekon Research Division. You must go through here to reach the entrances to "Funhouse" and Asylum The Asylum: The Asylum is the storage for all failed experiments, insane people, and P.O.W.s The "Funhouse" The funhouse is a very large military labyrinth and complex. This facility is most known for its facilities for hijacking and reconstruction of P.O.W's. Dagon AFB: A Minor Air Base made for secondary operations. Hellfire AFB: The Main AFB for the entire Drekon Military Air Force. Has Hangers and a runway big enough for the Aigaion and "Mini-Agaions". =